Isabel Watson and the Betrayal
by luvreading1106
Summary: Izzy Watson faces school and her crush on a daily basis. But what happens when she arrives at Camp Half blood and her crush is there? They go on a quest to find Thalia after she's been kidnapped, but they find a lot of things indicating a new war. Izzy finds her long lost sister, but is she loyal to the gods? And what about the weird powers she starts to develop? R&R. Set after TLO
1. Chapter 1 The Surprise

Isabel Watson and the Betrayal

Prologue

Hi, my name's Isabel, but everyone calls me Izzy. I live in Manhattan, New York, and I'm sixteen years old. I've been kicked out of every school I've ever attended, and I'm diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Things have been weird since I turned four, but I'll just tell you about yesterday.

Chapter 1

I was sitting in math class, waiting for the final bell to ring. Our teacher, Mrs. Volks, was rambling on and on about the basic number of pi.

One of the kids at my table said, "I learned about the basic number of pi in sixth grade."

_RING_!

"Okay class! This is from Mr. Price," she took out a piece of paper. "Don't forget your ancient Greek mythology test on Monday."

"That's gonna be easy," I mumbled too loudly.

"What?" asked the kid who had made the pi comment.

"I learned basic Greek mythology in fifth grade," I said, walking out of the room.

As I was walking up to my locker, I bumped into my secret crush William.

"Sorry, Izzy. Didn't see you there."

William was tallish and athletic. He had blond hair and intriguing gray eyes.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking when I crossed the hallway." I wanted to faint! I mean: _I wasn't looking when I crossed the hallway? _What the heck? Was that panic or stupidity?

William laughed and was about to say something to me when his friends and "girlfriend" walked up to him and carried him along, talking about their weekend plans.

"Nice talking to you too," I mumbled. I walked up to my locker, got my homework and went to meet my friend Grover.

Grover was a skinny, scrawny, maturish kind of kid. He had a beard and a note excusing him from gym for forever, so I wasn't too surprised when the neighborhood "bad boy" Fox, came up behind him and started teasing him.

"Back off, Fox," I growled.

"Hey now, hey now," he said holding his hands up in surrender. Fox always tries to keep his distance from me after I beat him up once for pushing Grover into a stream by school. "This is a friendly matter, Prissy."

"It's _Izzy_,"I said, forming fists.

"Hey, it's cool. I just have a message, that's all," he said.

"Spit it out!" I said impatiently.

"You two are invited to William's party on Sunday."

"Yeah, we'll go," I said quickly.

Fox walked away quickly. We continued walking.

"See you later?" Grover asked as we came up to our houses.

"Yeah." We walked into our houses.

"Hello?" I called into the empty house. As usual, no one answered.

See, my parents work sixteen hours a day, so I hardly ever get to see them. Most kids would think, _Wow, cool! Party!_ That's not the case at all.

When my parents aren't home, I can't have more than three people over at once. My parents made me sign a contract the day they found out how many hours they would be working. I've only broken that contract a couple of times.

I finished my homework in half an hour, which is really fast despite my ADHD and dyslexia. It usually takes me one hour to seven hours. Sometimes even longer.

I made myself a small snack and decided to go to the nearest soccer field, which happened to be the fields at school. I grabbed my bike and rode to the fields.

As I was taking half-field shots, I saw a Lamborghini drive past. My dad's Lamborghini. I grabbed my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Your father and I got off early today. Hurry home!" and she hung up.

I hopped on my bike and rode home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turned around the corner and saw my parents' car sitting in the driveway. I open the garage door and park my bike in its spot my dad set up.

I walk into the house. All of the lights are turned off. I walk into the living room and turn on all of the lights.

SURPRISE!

All of my friends are sitting in my living room. It's your birthday, stupid, I tell myself. You of all people forgot.

I look at my parents. "Did you do this?" I ask them.

"Yes," my dad says. "We were looking for something to do for your party today when I saw your phone sitting on the couch." My mom gives me a scolding glance. "So we called up some of your contacts."

"Thanks so much for this."

My mom gives me a hug. "No problem sweetie, just remember, we love you very much. I try not to blush in front of my friends, and turn to Grover.

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything?"

He blushes. "I swore not to tell. I don't want your parents after _me_."

"What are we waiting for?" My dad asks. "Let's get this party started!"

The party was great. I guess it wasn't much, but I was surrounded by all of my friends and my parents and I was happy.

Right before I went to bed, my mom called me into the living room.

"Yeah?" I ask my parents.

"Sit down, Isabel," my father said. That was my hint. The use of my full first name told me that this was serious. I sat.

"Isabel, we promised ourselves that we would tell you last year, but that didn't exactly happen."

"What didn't you tell me?" I ask.

My mother looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You're – you're adopted."

"I can't believe that I'm adopted," I tell Grover. We are playing soccer in my backyard, even though it's snowing.

"Izzy, lots of people are adopted," he replies as he passes me the ball.

"I know, but not telling me for fourteen years really ticks me off." I strike the ball perfectly and it sails into our make-shift goal.

"At least you have parents," Grover mumbles. Grover lived in an apartment that he rented and he lived off of his parents' money. He moved here last year to get away from all of the stress. I know what you're thinking, but Grover isn't fourteen. The closest I can come to is sixteen.

"I guess…Hey, you hungry? We can order pizza."

"Sure."

We go inside and call the local Pizza Hutt and watch some you-tube videos while we wait. When the guy finally gets there, we pay him and eat. Grover eats the pizza, but takes all of the pepperoni off and looks weirdly at the box as if he wants to eat that instead.

Around five we take my dog Joel for a walk to the gas station to pick up a movie and some popcorn. On the way back we start talking about the mythology test on Monday.

"I've got that test in the bag," Grover says.

"Yeah, me too. This unit has been enjoyable. Not like the others where we take notes about boring facts. The gods and heroes…it's all amazing."

Joel growls and I look up.

Miss Radisson is her name. She's an old hag who lives alone. She's deathly skinny, her hair is gray and looks like a rat's nest, her skin is all wrinkly like a bat's, her eyes are bloodshot green and her nails look like claws. She is the neighborhood's only elderly person and expects everyone to impress her with their perfect.

"Hello Miss Radisson," we say in perfect unison.

"You'll have to do better than that you two," she growls as she walks past.

"She seems a little creepy," I remark.

Grover mumbles something under his breath, but I'm pretty sure he said, "You have no idea."

We begin watching our movie and eat some popcorn. At a big part in the movie, the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it and tell Grover to pause it. No way was I missing anything.

I open the door to find Miss Radisson holding Joel by the collar.

"Your dog was running around the neighborhood and almost wrecked my garden."

"I'm sorry," I say, "she must have gotten out the back." Grover appears behind me.

"We truly are sorry," he says rushed.

Miss Radisson smacks him.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Shut it girl, or you'll go to Hades!"

Just then, Grover tackles Miss Radisson and I'm not sure who's more surprised, me or her.

"Izzy, run!" Grover yells and I do.

I get about fifty yards before I hear a smack and a groan. I turn to see Grover lying on the ground. Miss Radisson has transformed into a monster with red eyes, snarling teeth, large wings and devil horns,

She spreads her wings and chases after me.

Some one screams. It might have been me.

The next thing I know is that there are ghost things all around me fighting Miss Radisson. Grover is there ordering them around and bashing Miss Radisson with a cudgel.

I start to get in on the fight, but Grover yells at me.

"No, Izzy. Get out of here. I know what I'm doing."

"Getting your self killed!" I yell.

"You don't understand! It's _you_ she wants."

"What?" This sends a jolt through me and I tackle Miss Radisson. As we fall, we both struggle. Then she cracks her head on the sidewalk.

"Leave," Grover demands.

Miss Radisson groans. Grover takes out a sword that seems to have appeared from no where. He cuts off her head, but instead of blood, the body slowly dissolves into sand.

Crack!

I look up and see the storm that has brewed while we were fighting. "What the-" I hear thunder, see a light and fade into darkness.

I wake up drowsy and dizzy. That was a weird dream, I think to myself. I sit up, but I'm sore. My muscles ache and my mouth tastes like aluminum.

"The dead lives again," a voice says.

I would've jumped out of bed if I didn't feel so week. "Grover?" I ask, trying to focus on the image at the end of my bed.

"The one and only," he says. "Here, this will help." He hands me a glass full of something.

"What is it?"

"Just drink."

Reluctantly, I do. It doesn't taste bad at all. In fact, it tastes like a warm apple pie right out of the oven. Soon, the glass is drained and my vision clears.

I'm not any where I thought I was. I was in a large room full of kids on beds. Some of them didn't look too good . There is an old guy in a wheelchair sitting next to one of the beds.

"What the - where am I?" I ask.

"You are umm," Grover hesitates, "on Long Island."

"What? Long Island as in the _island_?"

"Is there any other?"

The guy in the wheelchair roles over.

"Hello, Izzy, my name is Chiron. You are at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp," the man says.

"How do you know my name? And if this is a summer camp, why is it open in the winter?" I ask.

"I know your name because Grover told me, and this is a special camp. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Grover sighs. "Izzy, the gods are still alive, and everyone who goes to this camp is a child of a god."

"Demigod," I whisper under my breath.

"Very good," Chiron seems pleased. "You are knowledgeable in this then. Just know this: every myth, tale or legend you heard about us is real. We do exist."

"We?"

"Izzy," Grover says, "if you weren't a demigod, you would not be alive right now. That thing that knocked you out was Zeus's master bolt. What you just drank was nectar, god food. A regular mortal would not be alive right now."

My head is spinning. "Then who's my parent?"

Grover and Chiron exchange glances. "We don't know yet, but we should find out tonight," Chiron says. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." I get up and realize Grover's legs are covered with fur. "What the?"

"Izzy, I'm a satyr and Chiron here is a centaur. Uh, _the_ Chiron."

I do a double take. "No way."

They lead me outside and Chiron transforms into his true centaur form. Chiron tells Grover to show me around. He introduces me to Mr. D, the camp director then shows me around. The camp has temperature control, so it's sunny and bright. Eventually, we come to the cabins.

"You'll stay here until you get claimed."

Grover opens the door to cabin eleven. "Travis, Conner," he calls.

A boy steps in the door. "Grover."

"We have a new camper. Izzy, meet Travis Stoll."

I shake his hand. "Hi."

"Welcome," says a boy who looks exactly like Travis. "I'm Conner. In case you haven't noticed, we're twins and the councilors for Hermes cabin!"

"I'll leave you then," Grover says and he walks away.

"So, what do we do here," I ask, trying to break the ice because everyone in the cabin is looking at me.

Travis chuckles. "We train, fight and try not to die. Pretty self-explanatory."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"There's also this thing for newbies," Conner says. "You give your counselors your deserts and-"

"Conner!" A sharp voice yells. "Give the girl a break. Knock it off! You should be getting ready for dinner." She storms off.

"Grouch!" Travis calls out. He looks at me. "That was Katie Gardner. She's the counselor for the Demeter cabin."

My stomach growls. "She said something about dinner?"

A horn sounds in the distance.

To me, Travis says, "Yeah. The food is great. The best ever!"

"Cabin eleven, fall in!" Conner yells.

Our cabin lines up according to who had been there longest, so I was at the back. We head over to the dining pavilion. I watch as people gather outside the pavilion. Campers are coming from all around the camp in all numbers. Nymphs and satyrs are arriving from the woods and a large black dog is loping towards us from the sword arena.

When everyone arrives, Chiron lets us into the pavilion. Before we eat, Chiron stamps his hoof in the floor.

Mr. D stands up. "We have a new camper today. Dizzy Waltzer." Chiron tells him something. "Err, Izzy Watson. Whatever. Let's eat!"

I get pizza, steak, mashed potatoes and a whole bunch of good food. I'm about to take a huge bite when I notice everyone lining up at a large bronze brazier. I get up and follow the crowd.

After I get in line, I end up behind a tall blond girl.

"Hi. My name's Annabeth, daughter of Athena. You must be the new girl."

"Yeah."

"Feel like you're out of place?"

I nod.

"Yeah. That happens. You'll get used to it."

A guy appears behind Annabeth. He holds up a finger to his lips. Then, "BOO!"

Annabeth jumps. "Percy!" She laughs and they start talking. I continue to walk through the line. When I get to the brazier, I dump in my steak and mumble, "Whoever you are, help me."  
I sit back down and start eating.

After dinner, Chiron stomps his hoof again. "Capture the flag is in five minutes. Arm yourselves. I have a feeling tonight's game will be intresting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I am so sorry for not updating. I have been having computer problems. I have the whole thing on paper. Now I just need to type it. I will do what I can. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Apparently the Hermes cabin had paired up with Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Demeter and Hecate cabins. Annabeth runs into the pavilion with two of her siblings with a banner that was gray and had an owl on it.

Then, a big, burly girl from the Ares cabin runs in from the other side carrying a red banner that had a boar's head and bloody spears on it. They had everyone else on their team.

"Athena team, you are blue. Ares, you are red," Chiron says.

Everyone gets their armor on. I just stand there, confused and not knowing what to do. Eventually, Percy walks over.

"You're new, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm Izzy."

"Need some help?"

"Could you?"

Percy fits me into some armor and walks over to the swords. "You don't want it to be too heavy or too light. I'll be right back."

The first sword I pick up is a little heavy, but I set it back down in case I find a better one. The next one is really heavy. I put it back. I see a sword that looks pretty cool. I pick it up but it is light as a feather. I pick up the first one again and take it. Might as well have one that's a little heavy rather than not have one at all.

"You know the rules. No killing or maiming," Chiron says.

Mr. D steps forward. "After much begging from the Ares cabin, I've decided to allow bounding and gaging." A whoop goes up from the Ares campers.

"Blue team, "Annabeth yells, "file in!" I take off after Annabeth and Percy who are in the front of our team.

"Hey, um, what should I do?" I ask when I get there.

Percy frowns at me. "No one told you?"

I look at him. "Anyone ever told you not to answer a question with a question?"

Annabeth laughs and we high five. "I've been trying to tell him that. You can be with us on offense. Nico will be here in a minute and he'll come with us too. We're going to go up the middle while our flanks make a distraction," she says, obviously proud of herself. When we get to our spot in the woods, we are met by a guy about my age with shaggy black hair, a black leather skull jacket and he wore a skull ring.

"Hey Nico," Percy says. "This is Izzy. She'll be coming with us."

He nods at me. "Cool."

"Any pointers for me?" I ask.

"Yeah, stay away from Clarisse and her spear and you'll live," Percy says.

Nico laughs, not something I expected the emo kid to do. "What's the score? Percy a gazillion, Clarisse zero?" They all laugh.

"Something like that," Annabeth says.

The horn sounds. Annabeth smiles at me. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We start down the middle of the woods. I can hear fighting in the distance. I feel like an idiot with all of the armor on. It was a little weird getting used to it. So, naturally, I tripped right before we got to the river.

I told the others to keep going so they didn't have to watch me try and fail to get up several different times. When they got about 200 yards into enemy territory, a trap springs and they are all caught in a giant bronze net. Several of the enemy campers emerge from the woods. I quickly dive behind a bush like I wasn't wearing any armor.

"We've known about your plans for a while now, Chase," says a voice. I realize it is Clarisse.

"How?" Annabeth demands.

"Let's just say we can be pretty sneaky when we want to."

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" she swears.

Clarisse just sneers and says, "How 'bout we take advantage of Mr. D's new rule." Her siblings cheer.

"Get the ropes!" A camper yells.

Soon, my friends are bound by their wrists and have gags in their mouths. Then the campers lead them to their prison, prodding them in the back with their swords.

I watched them be led away.

_Oh great. Now what? I have to rescue them and I don't know where they are._ I say to myself.

_Don't be so negative_, I argue back with myself.

_But-_ my thoughts are cut off by a voice in my head that is definitely not mine.

_Izzy…_

"What?" I ask out loud.

_It's Percy. If you can hear me, respond back in thoughts._

_Hello? Is this thing on? I don't exactly know how to work this._

_Holy Poseidon! This is not good._

_What? That I don't know how to use this weird but rather interesting power?_

_What? No. Izzy, you're a daughter of Poseidon, okay? Just…follow the river west until you see a really big tree. We're in the tree. There's only one guard hurry!_

I mumble a few choice words about never being able to understand guys.

_I heard that._

_Shut up._

I am thinking about the tree when suddenly I hear a swooshing sound in my ears and I am standing on top of the Ares guard.

"What the?" We both say in unison.

He rolls away and draws his sword. I draw mine. He swings his sword over his head, aiming for my head. I step back into the river and raise my sword to block his strike, but at the last minute I sidestep and hit the flat of my blade on the side of his head. He crumples to the ground.

I cut my friends free. They just stare at me. "Sorry," I say.

"Sorry? By the gods, Izzy. How did you do that?" Annabeth asks.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, we need to get that flag."

_Percy, just imagine the other team's flag._ "Everyone hold hands."

"What?" Annabeth asks. "I am _not_ holding Death Breath's hand."

"Hey," Nico yells.

"Just do it." Annabeth obviously isn't happy, but she grabs Nico's hand.

I flash us to the other team's flag. I grab the flag and flash it back to where we had begun in the game. The flag was in my hand.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth demands.

"Well-," I am cut off by yelling coming our way.

The Ares campers burst out of the bushes. When Clarisse sees the flag in my hands her smile melts. "How did you-"

"I rescued them," I brag.

"You corpse-breath worm!" She charges at me.

Anger roars in my ears and the next thing I know, Clarisse is sprawled on the ground totally drenched.

"Jackson, stay out of this!" She practically screams.

"I didn't do it!" He whines and points at me. "She did."

Just then Chiron arrives. "Blue team wins!" He looks at Clarisse. "Percy, was this really called for?"

"I didn't do it!" He says again.

"I did," I say, nearly inaudibly.

"How is that possible?" Clarisse asks. By now, everyone was watching the exchange.

Suddenly, everyone gasps and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

Annabeth just points above my head. I look up and see a glowing form of a trident.

"Behold, Isabel Watson, daughter of Poseidon," Chiron says and kneels.

I look at Percy and we hold each other's gaze until I'm blasted back and black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chiron moved me into cabin three the next morning after breakfast. Percy was my counselor and I don't think he was exactly sure about what to do. He kept looking at me like I had three heads or something.

Our first class was ancient Greek with Annabeth. Apparently my brain was hard-wired for ancient Greek and that was the reason for the dyslexia. At least that's what Annabeth said.

The second class was arts and crafts. We got to do our thing which I thought was pretty cool. My mind must have been elsewhere because when I started my painting, it was just a wave, but when I finished it, it was a beach. There were a lot of people on the beach, too. Like it was in California or something. Off to the left, was a cave. One of those above ground, stereotypical caves.

For some reason, I decided I was going to keep it before shoving it in my pocket.

Next, we went to archery. Some of the Apollo campers led us in this. I was pretty good…at least better than Percy who couldn't even hit the target. I actually hit the target, but nothing could come close to the Apollo kids' bull's eyes every time.

Finally, we had some free time before lunch. Percy and I hadn't talked much at all the whole time we were together. I guess he used to having a sibling yet, and, quite frankly, neither was I.

Percy broke the ice. "You did good last night."

"Thanks." Was I blushing?

"Well, I mean…" he rubs the back of his neck. "The teleporting whatever and freeing us from the Ares campers to help us win. It was all pretty awesome for your first time and all."

I am definitely blushing now, but I didn't like him or anything. "Are you kidding me? I was scared out of my mind."

"The first time I sword fought I got beat up by the Hermes counselor."

"Really? I can't see that happening."

"Well, I'm kind of invincible now."

"Say what now?"

"I swam in the River Styx. You know Achilles?"

"Uh, duh."

"Like him."

"Um, okay, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Last year, there was this war versus the Titans and the gods," he explains. "My former friend Luke swam in the river so Kronos could acquire his body and use it to rise out of Tartarus.

"I had to swim in the river if we wanted any chance at winning, so I did. In the end, we defeated the Titans, but I've still remained invincible."

"Okay, I get that, but why aren't there a lot of children of Poseidon? Or Hera or Zeus or Hades for that matter?"

Percy pales. "After World War II, Chiron got a prophecy saying that the next demigod of the Big Three to turn sixteen would have the power to either destroy or save Olympus, so they decided to swear never to sire mortal kids again…and well, that kid was me."

"What about Hera and Artemis?"

"Hera is the goddess of the family, so no kids. Artemis vowed to be a maiden forever."

I stare at him and then slowly walk out of cabin three. I was born of a broken promise like Percy.

"Don't be so depressed, Izzy," says a voice behind me.

I spin around to see a man wearing Bermuda shorts, a fish button down shirt and a hat. His wind-blown hair was jet black like mine. When he smiled I knew he was Poseidon.

"Uh, Dad…hi."

"Your mother is a beautiful woman, Isabel. Do you know what her name is?"

I cringed at the use of my real name. "No…sir."

"Her name is Kelli Watson and she can see through the mist you know."

"Mist?"

"The Mist is a magical veil created by Hecate so the mortals do not see what is the truth. Our world. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so," I say very confused. "You said not be depressed about being born?"

"Ah, yes. I can get quite off track. You and Percy were born of a broken promise."

"Gee, thanks for the insight."

He gives me a weird look. "I don't believe I will ever understand mortal sarcasm."

"Really?"

"Well yes. You see… Ah, that was sarcasm wasn't it?"

"Whatever. Are you the only one who broke the promise?"

"No, but we shan't get into technicalities."

"How did I do that teleporting thing last night?"

He laughs. "You simply are just that powerful. Don't tell Percy, though. I think he would have a tantrum."

"Uh, okay. What happened to my mother?"

Poseidon gets this really far-away look in his eyes. "Your mother was…taken. I don't know by whom or why. It was a disturbing time." I think he's lying. There is something he's not telling me. "Any-who, the real reason I have come is to give you a gift. Hold out your hand."

Just then Percy yells my name. "Izzy! Izzy, it's time for lunch." He walks out of the cabin, but stops in his tracks when he sees Poseidon. "Oh, I'll just-,"

"It's okay, Perseus. I was just leaving. I need to supervise the rebuilding process." And with that, he disappears in a sea breeze.

I open my hand revealing a pen. "What the…" I show Percy.

"I have one of those. Un-cap it."

I un-cap the pen and it transforms into a three foot long celestial bronze sword. Tidal Wave is etched into the side. It balance is the best ever, the leather grip fitting to my hand perfectly.

"Whoa. Why did Dad give this to me?"

"Dad never does anything without reason. All I know is, we're going to be late for lunch and I'm starving!"

**Line Break**

Lunch went by fast because all I thought about was sword fighting. I was nervous because a) we were training with the Athena cabin and I didn't want to look like a fool b) Percy taught this and c) I had never used Tidal Wave before.

"Okay, let's get started!" Percy yells to shut everyone up. "Today is all

about offence. Izzy, will you be my partner? Being only your first class and all."

"Sure." It was more of a question than my answer.

Percy showed us several different feints, an over-head strike and a stab.

"Izzy, did you get that?"

"I think so."

"Alright, now I want you to block my strike first and then try to get in one

of your own before I recover."

I uncap Tidal Wave and advance on Percy. I hear several gasps from the

Athena cabin.

Percy tries a stab, but I knock his sword away. He seems surprised that I

just did that. Before he can get over the shock, I swing at his side, but his sword is blocking my way. He tries a feint, but I anticipate and block his strike and stab at his arm. He starts to bleed, but it heals up right away.

He starts to push me harder and harder and we do moves that I don't

even realize are new, but nothing touches me. Finally, our hilts connect and we both twist. The next thing I know, Percy is on the ground with my sword tip at his throat.

"Um, sorry." I pull my sword away. Everyone is quiet and they are staring at me.

"Sorry? By the gods, Izzy! How did you do that?" Percy asks with a big smile on his face.

"Uh, I don't know," I say catching my breath.

The rest of the day is a complete blur. I have no idea how I did that stuff with the sword. After a sing-along with the Apollo cabin, I lay down in my bunk and stare at the top where Percy is already asleep. As soon as I close my eyes, I find myself asleep and have my first dream since coming to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I was running with a bunch of girls that were about my age. I was wearing the same clothes as them. Which is to say a silver parka and a quiver on my back. I felt really strong; stronger than I'd ever felt before.

One of the girls was different. Instead of wearing the silver parka, she wore black punk clothes and had a circlet in her hair. In her hands she held two things: a spear and a shield that scared the Hades out of me. It looked like the very head of Medusa was pressed into the metal.

"The beast is near, but I cannot tell what it is. It is definitely powerful," says a girl who is about eight years old. Everyone stops.

"My Lady? I do not understand," says the girl in punk clothes.

"Yes, Thalia. Can you not feel it? Can't you say that it has a powerful aura?"

"Of course I sense it…It's just, I don't know about this. I don't know if we can handle it."

"I am a goddess. Thalia, do you doubt me?"

"No! It just…feels familiar," she answers.

A new voice cuts through the night. Everyone draws their bows. "I wonder why." The voice is definitely male. It sounds powerful.

"Zeus?" Thalia asks.

"Yes, Thalia, it's me. Come closer to me so I can see you," the voice says.

The goddess tenses, but the voice must sound a lot like Zeus because she waves to Thalia to go on.

She is gone for no more than thirty seconds when I hear a muffled scream.

"No!" the goddess yells as she rushes forward, "no!"

I wake up in a cold sweat. My clock reads 7:00. Percy is looking down at me from his bunk above me with concern.

"Izzy, are you okay?" he asks.

How could I be okay? I just saw someone get kidnapped by an unknown source in the presence of a goddess. How does someone just pull that off?

"Percy, do you know a girl named Thalia?" I ask.

His eyes narrow and he looks confused. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

I gulp. "Because I just saw her get kidnapped."

Percy's mind seems to be going a million miles per hour. "How do you know about this?"

"Look, I just had a dream and I don't know why it happened or why it was shown to me."

Percy is already out of bed. "Get changed. We have to go get Annabeth. She will want to know about this."

We quickly get our stuff on and we head over to the Athena cabin. Percy knocks on the door. A guy about Percy's age answers the door.

"Perce, what's up-," he is cut short by Percy's frantic demand.

"Malcomthere'snotime,getAnnabethrightnow!" he says it so fast I have trouble keeping up.

"Whoa, man. One sec. She's in the bathroom." He turns around. "Newbie! Keep them company!"

Malcom turns around and is replaced by the new camper.

I nearly have a heart attack.

"William," I squeak.

"Izzy? What are you doing here? Are you a demigod too?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! You two know each other?" Percy interrupts.

"Uh, yeah. We went to the same school back home," I respond; my eyes never leave William.

"That's really weird…"

"William," I ask, "how did you get here?"

"It had to do with a fight with Fox – who turned into a legit fox – and a party pony. I got here last night."

Annabeth appears at the doorway. "I see you guys have met William. Percy, what's the big deal?"

Before he can answer, I butt in. "I had a dream and your friend Thalia got kidnapped."

Annabeth curses in Ancient Greek. "William, your visions – we need to get to the Big House. _Now!_ Come on William."

When we get to the Big House, Chiron is sitting on the porch, reading a book. I get to him first.

"Chiron, Thalia…she got kidnapped," I sputter out.

"Nonsense, child." He looks amused. "The Hunters have Artemis to protect them. Wait, how do you know-"

"She is telling the truth, Chiron," Annabeth says. He seems to take her into consideration. "Izzy and…William…they both had…dreams…" she is obviously recovering from the long sprint.

I turn to William. "You had a dream too?" I ask.

He looks uncomfortable with all of the people looking at him. "Yeah, but it wasn't really a dream. It was more like snippets of images."

"Do tell, William," Chiron says, putting his book on his lap.

"First, there was a group of girls in silver clothes. After that, a picture of Thalia. Then, one eye and that was it. It was really creepy."

"Now Isabel."

I tell them about my dream.

"Thalia was captured by a Cyclops, no doubt," Annabeth says. "We need a quest."

"Yeah," Percy says, "and I know just who should lead it." He turns to me and William.

"Us?" William asks. "But we're so new."

"You guys had the dreams. It is you who should lead the quest," Annabeth says.

William turns to me. "I'm in if you're in."

It all rested on my shoulders. I'm about to say yes when I stop and think. Why should I say yes? Thalia wasn't my friend. Why should I care if I get a weird dream showing me she gets kidnapped? This wasn't my responsibility. I was new and the odds were I was going to get killed without any training. Maybe Thalia deserved to get kidnapped, how should I know? Maybe she deserved to die.

Whoa. Where did those thoughts come from? I shake it off and look at William. "You talked it into me."

"Let's go see the oracle," Chiron says in a not-so-happy voice.

"A.K.A. my friend Rachel," Percy says.

We found Rachel by the canoe lake.

"Hey guys," she says when she sees us. She bows to Chiron. I realize that Rachel is the girl who always sat at the head table.

"You're the oracle?" I ask.

"Yep, not much, huh? I make do. You must be Izzy and-," she looks at William.

"Rachel, meet my newest half-brother William," Annabeth says.

"Hi," says William.

"Hello William. Do you go by any other name?"

He smiles. "Will is okay with me."

"Cool," Rachel smiles and then looks at Chiron. "So what's up?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" asks Percy.

"I really am indifferent in the matter."

"Well, Izzy and Will both had dreams about pretty much the same thing…and, well, Thals got kidnapped by a Cyclops."

"That is not good at all. Just ask away, I guess."

Will nudges me. I don't know what to say so I go for the vague question. "How can we save Thalia?"

Rachel doubles over then straightens really fast. Then she talks like seven Rachels talking at once.

Four will go and one will stow.

To one's home they shall roam.

Yet a surprise one must find out,

And death reversed through a family's curse.

At the last word, Rachel collapses and Percy barely catches her. William helps him sit her up.

"Ow," she mumbles. "I hate the part where I fall on my face. What did I say?"

"Nothing," Annabeth says, walking over. "I didn't hear a thing."

"I did," William and I say at the same time, which makes me blush.

"She said 'Four will go and one will stow.'," I begin.

"'To one's home they shall roam.'," William adds.

"'Yet a surprise one must find out, and death reversed through a family's curse.'" We say it at the same time which makes us both blush.

Everyone ponders the lines of the prophecy. Then, Chiron speaks. "We do not have time to discuss this right now. The four of you must go get ready. You leave at sunset. Argus will drive-"

"Actually," Percy says, "can we drive?"

Chiron seems uncomfortable. "Ah, what would you drive? I don't believe that Dionysus would allow you to take a van or the jeep…"

"We can borrow Grover's truck," I say. All I knew was that Grover had a pickup truck that he always kept in his driveway. Sometimes we would drive to the country late at night. I never gave any thought to how he had gotten me here, but that would be appropriate.

Percy looks at Chiron. "Grover has a truck?"

"Yes, Grover has a truck, but you would have to ask him about it."

"He'll say yes," Percy seems sure.

"If you think you can talk him into it, be my guess to talk to him. Everyone else, go get ready for your quest."

Walking back to my cabin, I watch the other campers getting ready for their morning activities. I feel myself start to feel sad. Three days wasn't a whole lot of time to get into a routine, but camp had started to feel normal to me. Why did it have to be such a short stay? Why did William and I have to lead the quest to save a girl we didn't even know? Millions of questions pop into my head.

I walk into the door of the cabin and stop. What should I bring? I didn't have a lot of stuff to camp. I grab a backpack and two spare changes of clothes. I put the pen/sword in my right pocket. I pat my left pocket to see if I could stuff some money in there, but there was something in there. I take it out. It's the drawing I did yesterday. I don't know why, but I put it back in my pocket and put the money and drachmas Chiron gave me in a duct tape wallet Travis had made me to welcome me to camp. I grab everything and head out the door.

I meet everyone at the top of half-blood hill. Percy had apparently made some kind of deal with Grover for his truck…I really don't want to know what the deal was.

Argus loads our stuff into the SUV. The two boys are arguing over whether the X-box is better or the PSP. Suddenly, Annabeth yelps and starts franticly patting her pockets.

"Hold on! I don't know…my hat!" she takes off down the hill.

"Her hat?" I am so confused.

Percy looks at me after returning his gaze from watching Annabeth. "She has this baseball hat that can turn the wearer invisible. It was a gift from her mom. She never goes anywhere without it."

"Oh," I say, "that would be an important thing to have…"

We sit down on the hill and wait, and wait, and wait. Five minutes…ten minutes…fifteen minutes.

"Where is she?" William asks. "It's almost dark out."

I sigh. I can see where this is going. "All right, Will, I'll go find her."

As I'm walking down the hill, something falls out of my pocket and rolls down the hill. My pen! I run after it, diving down the hill. I miss it and send it flying somewhere I don't see. I look everywhere and don't find it. I get to the bottom of the hill. Now I know how Annabeth feels.

I feel a lump in my pocket. I take it out and it's the pen! _It must be enchanted_, I think. I put it back in my pocket and go to find Annabeth.

When I walk into the Athena cabin, it looks like the wind gods sent a tornado just to mess up their stuff. Books are all over the floor, maps are strewn everywhere. I spot Annabeth on a bunk tearing the sheets off.

"Annabeth," I say. She doesn't look up. "Annabeth," I yell now. This time, she looks up.

"Oh, hey Izzy. I know it's been a while. It's just…my hat. I've never been anywhere without it."

"The boys are getting really anxious. Why don't we go back to the hill and see if they found it," I suggest.

She sighs. "I guess I can go on _one_ quest without my hat."

"Come on, we'll find your hat when we get back."

"_If _we come back."

"Hello, Mrs. Negative," I say playfully.

She smiles. "Let's go."

After a large amount of fighting, we decided that we would stop at Percy's apartment and my house. Percy would drive to his apartment and I would drive to my house…hopefully without getting caught for driving without a license.

The ride into Manhattan is longer than I remember, so I decide to take a nap. Hopefully, I won't have any bad dreams. Of course, I have no such luck.

**A.N. Hey, guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but now that it's summer, I plan on updating a lot more often. I need at least five reviews until I update though...for every chapter. Everything is written on paper, but I just need to type it.  
**


End file.
